To Be The Bat
by SomethinUsername
Summary: What happens when you die? I dunno, but you sure don't wake up in a DC-Marvel Hybrid, OR as the heir to the Wayne fortune. So what do you do? A Marvel-DC Crossover SI fanfiction, with MCU, DCEU and MORE! Please Review!
1. Wayne Who? Wayne You

_So this is a fic I was inspired to write by the phenomenal The Spider by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway and The Goblin by The Nameless Scribe. However unlike them, this is a sort of crossover (evident by the title and the chapter, if you read it that is). This is my first time doing this, so please review and let me know._

* * *

"Are you listening Master Grayson?"

I groaned, "Yes Alfred!"

"Good. Now remember, you have the Stark Anniversary to attend too."

"Fine," I muttered.

Alfred smiled, "A more responsible 8 year old, I have yet to meet. Good night, Master Grayson."

"Good night."

After Alfred left, I went the balcony in my room.

The Wayne Manor, a huge almost palace-like building that stretched for acres of land, with a helipad, multiple swimming pools, garages, a tennis court, a golf course and everything else you may need to be a proper billionaire philanthropist.

That's right I said Wayne. Like Bruce 'Batman' Wayne.

Now hold on I know what people may think.

'You're Bruce Wayne?! You're the Batman! You're in DC!'

No. No. No.

No, my name isn't Bruce Wayne, it's Grayson Wayne (in this life at least). No I'm not the Batman. I'm currently an 8 year old with the mind of an adult. Freaky, huh? And finally, no I am not in DC, I am in some Combo with the Marvel Universe.

'What blasphemy is this?!'

Same thing I thought when I first popped out. However, with Stark Industries, HammerTech, Oscorp AND Star Labs coexisting? It really wasn't a joke.

Not convinced? How about the war stories of a black-haired warrior woman helping out the Allies in World War I, fighting with a sword and shield like a goddess accompanied by a history book detailing World War 2 and HYDRA? The Tale of the good 'ol Captain America and his merry band of Howling Commandos, kicking their asses and bringing about an end to HYDRA and the Red Skull (not really) and Wonder Woman?

So a recap, 8 year old Grayson Wayne in a Marvel Hybrid Combo with a grown up mind.

Confused? Here's a flashback.

* * *

**7 years and some months ago**

**3****rd**** POV**

Thomas Wayne was pacing back and forth in the long hallways of Gotham General Hospital.

The usually stoic, calm and level-headed man was filled with nervousness and anxiety, clearly written on his face. He was going to be a father, a dad.

He and Martha had been waiting for this so long but now that the moment was upon them, he found it hard to keep calm.

'What if something happens to the baby? What if it's still born?' He was a man of science himself and knew the risks of childbirth.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a doctor, with a jovial smile on his lips

"Congratulations, Dr. Wayne! You're a father!" He said with a wide grin.

With not a moment to waste he ran in to see Martha with a little bundle of joy in her arms. A little ba by boy.

He kneeled down to kiss her forehead and looked at the little baby.

With a mop of black hair and a tiny frame, he was just perfect.

"What will we name him?" She sounded weary. Unsurprising given that she just gave birth.

He picked him up; he opened his little eyes, blue, like his own.

He smiled, seeing this little new life brought him more happiness than he could hope for.

"How about Grayson?" He asked.

Martha smiled, "Didn't you want to name him Bruce?"

"I did," he agreed, "but he seems more like a Grayson, don't you?" He cooed at the infant.

"Grayson then," She agreed, smiling broadly and took the infant back in her arms.

Thomas wrapped an arm around her and smiled broadly.

"Grayson Wayne, welcome to this world."

* * *

And so I was born.

But my memories didn't just come with me when I was born.

God no!

It came in bits and pieces of fuzzy in formations and dreams. You know when you have something that is just at the tip of your tongue but you can't fully remember what? That, but with my entire former life.

However, not everything came through. By which I mean almost nothing. I had no idea about my name, who my friends and families were, if I had a dog or not. The entirety of my social and familial life, my identity.

What I did get: what I learned in school, my developed mind and of course Meta Knowledge from the billions of movies and comics I read and saw.

This gave me quite a bit of an edge in life. Further enhanced by my young developing brain, the genius-level intellect and eidetic memory I inherited.

Put all off it together and mix it well and BOOM, you get yourself a genius child prodigy.

So it was no surprise that I was saying proper sentences and walking around 9 months old, not to me at least. But to my Mom and Dad? They were equally horrified and proud of me.

Because when a 9 month old walks up and hugs you, saying "I love you mommy and daddy," there's no way you don't get freaked out accompanied by an overwhelming amount of pride.

Then came my by-real-world-standard-almost-impossible academics. By 4, I refinished Grade, Secondary and High School. By 6, I finished university level Robotics, Physics and Chemistry. Right now, I am focusing on Genetics and Biology with some Mathematics in for good measure.

I have no idea how this compares to the likes of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Reed Richards, Hank Pym or Peter Parker, but I'd say I was pretty smart.

However, you can't just live in a world of Gods, Aliens and Monsters with just smarts alone.

So I started training in martial arts as early as humanly possible. However, I do not have the same prodigal genius in the way of the fist and just managed to earn my tae kwon do black belt.

In short I have a looooong way to go if I want to win a fight against a Basic SHIELD Agent, much less against the big guys like Captain America.

So yeah, living the life.

Now to attend the Stark Anniversary tomorrow, to celebrate a decade of Tony Stark, taking over Stark Industries from Baldy Stane.

I love my life.

* * *

**_There you go. I hope it's not too cringy or just shit._**


	2. Stans and Goblins

The Party was boring.

Don't get me wrong, if I was back as an adult, I may not have found it as such.

People dancing, drinking and socializing.

As Grayson Wayne I had been to many such parties, but this one was just way too boring from what I imagined Tony Stark would host.

However, from the disgruntled look on his face, I think it's safe to assume, he wasn't the one to plan the party.

So I socialized, you know, talked to people. There were celebrities, corporate magnates, scientists and other rich people. Most seemed to enjoy the party.

I went round talking, when I had a run in with a man who could become a flying green problem for Spidey. I mean of course, Norman Osborn, Founder and CEO of Oscorp and Possibly-Future Green Goblin.

It was scary how much the guy looked like Willem Dafoe.

When I heard him introduce himself to a blonde lady as 'Norman Osborn,' my survival senses tingled and I immediately looked the other way and started walking.

Don't look back. Just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, just keep-

"Grayson Wayne!"

Shit!

I immediately turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face, and as happily I could humanly muster said, "Dr Osborn! A pleasure to meet you!"

He smiled, a fake one, "I'm honored that the Prodigal Grayson Wayne knows of me."

Of course you are you selfish, arrogant son of a bitch.

"How could I not, your work with the Oz Formula is the talk of the Scientific Community."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. A serum better than that of Erskine? Some claim you're a genius. "

He smiled smugly. Yes feed the ego, raise it….

"However, others claim that your work is just a dream, with no hope of success."

…..and crash it down. I took satisfaction at the sudden, sour expression on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked smiling coldly, with eyes burning with cold anger.

*Gulp* I may have overstepped a boundary. However, I continued on.

"Only that the greatest scientific minds of the last 70 years, could not crack the formula nor replicate it. However, you claim that you can create one, which not even the likes of the military, Jonathan Crane, Curtis Connors, Richard Parker or even the Red Skull, Johan Schmidt could do."

"Yes, Richard," he said slowly, "He's now working for Wayne Biotech, yes?"

I nodded in agreement.

He smiled, unnerving me, "A shame he left Oscorp, he's a brilliant man."

"That he is," I replied.

"Wayne Biotech, your mother Martha's the Head, isn't she?"

I hummed in agreement.

"Two of the world's most renowned scientists working together. Are you working on anything new?"

As if I'm gonna tell him, "No idea."

"A shame, he did a marvelous job on Cross-Species Genetics."

Radioactive Spider-bite. Spiderman.

"That he did. Anyways, good talking to you Dr Osborn."

"Same to you."

I quickly got out of there. That was stupid! I just talked with one of the most dangerous adversaries of Spiderman and antagonized him! Stupid Grayson! Stupi-oof!

While internally cursing my stupidity I knocked into an old man in a white suit.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up and my eyes widened. It was a god! An angel!

He fixed his brown lens aviators. "No problem!" He said, smiling kindly he continued on, "Grayson Wayne?"

I nodded, "Sorry again."

"Don't be. This world is very large and distracting."

He smiled, and started to walk away.

I called after him, "I didn't get your name!"

He looked back, smiled and just disappeared in the crowd.

I blinked a few times. Maybe this party wasn't so boring after all.

**_This is a super short filler chapter introducing Osborn and a cameo. Thanks for the follows and favs! And Yes Martha's a scientist here which will matter later on. I also mentioned a future adversary here. Bye for now and EXCELSIOR!_**


	3. A New Fiery Friend

Early 2000s

New York

"…Xavier. Back to you Geoffrey."The camera cut back to a guy who looked like Jimmy Kimmel on steroids wearing a nauseatingly yellow suit. "Thanks Julie, now on to the weather."

I turned the TV off with a sigh. We were currently in New York, scoping out a new Wayne Enterprise office tower.

"Not one for the weather sir?" The ever intuitive, Alfred Pennyworth asked from the driver's seat of the Rolls-Royce Phantom he was driving.

"Astute observation Alfred. However did you figure it out?" I asked jokingly.

"It's elementary my dear Grayson."

I laughed. Alfred was the best. Batman would have kicked the bucket a lot sooner, both physically and mentally, if he didn't have him on his corner and without a doubt I was lucky to have someone like him in my life.

"Mutants then?" He asked.

I nodded.

Professor Charles Francis Xavier, one of the world's leading experts on mutations and Human Evolution. I googled him up, the first time I ever heard of him (FUN FACT: Wayne Enterprises bought Google a few years back, thanks to yours truly, roll in the money bags). The search yielded fairly basic known facts for any X-Men fan.

Attended Bard, graduated from Harvard and Oxford with PhDs in Genetics and Biophysics. All in all your average Earth-616 Prof X. Well with the added bonus of looking exactly like Patrick Stewart and being in this weird Universe.

Seriously, I even searched up some DC stuff. Farris Air and Queen Industries were a thing. But there was a lack LexCorp. That was worrying. Did that mean Lex Luthor didn't exist or did he not establish his company yet? The presence of QI also meant the possible existence of Green Arrow. Did that mean Hawkeye wasn't going to be the only archer?

This was so confusing!

But back to mutants.

So far they were pretty much urban myths. As far as I knew Xavier's Academy wasn't a thing yet. The only mutants I was aware of were good ol' Mutant Gandhi and Magneto. And Magneto's files I had to get by hacking the SHIELD Databases (they really need to fire the guy with 'password' as his password, like seriously he had Level 5 Clearance!).

My Universal Analysis came to screeching halt as Alfred hit the brakes just in time to avoid being hit by a 1968 Dodge Charger, speeding away like Dom Toretto in Fast and Furious.

"Damn these drivers," Alfred grumbled.

I wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

We made our way down to the Harbor and beheld the Tower in all its glory. Getting building permits were nigh impossible but the New York State Council finally relented and the building for The Titan Tower was underway.

Yeah we got an island off New York, East River to be exact. Thank you Teen Titans for your glorious idea.

Currently it was a hunk of foundation and titanium-steel alloy, soon though it would be a behemoth over 590m, way taller than Empire State and strong enough to shrug off an 8.5 Richter-Scale earthquake. In addition when completed, Titan Island as it was now being called, would have a state-of-the-art harbor, helipad, research facility and most importantly will get me foothold in New York. Because if anything comics have taught me, every kind of shit imaginable happens in New York.

In addition, it was going to be powered by an Super Algae Power-Cell Core, developed by my mom (NOTE: Look into the Arc Reactor). As the name suggests it was powered by, you guessed it, algae. How? Well scientists back in the 'Real' world found out the use of algae as possible bio-fuel. Mom genetically modified the algae into a fast growing, high energy output Super Algae. A ton of this could power New York for a decade.

There was also a type of Bat-Cave-ish underground lair/ tunnel network off the official blue prints added in, known only by my parents Martha and Thomas, Alfred and of course the legendary Lucius Fox.

Dude looked a lot like Denzel Washington.

"Ah Mister Wayne! Glad you could make it," he greeted us with a smile.

I grinned, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"School perhaps?"

"You know very well, that I finished college years ago."

He smiled, "Right this way, then."

He led us to the base of the Tower, the Visitor Center.

"Construction has been going smoothly. Estimations say that constructions should finish somewhere around 2007."

I nodded. If the movies were a thing then that's a year-ish before the first Iron Man? Man of Steel didn't happen till 2013-if Supes existed that is-so that's 6 years before? So that's a year after the Avengers. So, back to back alien invasions? Kryptonians and Chituari, this was gonna seriously suck.

We talked for a few hours more about costs and construction, but there was one thing in my mind.

Is it too late to start making preparations?

* * *

When we were driving back, I was thinking of ways to counter the Threats in the future.

Now while most people would jump at the opportunity to become a superhero, I was less than enthusiastic. Don't get me wrong, I loved Batman, but I was not prepared to be him.

Bruce Wayne, no matter what you think, was not without some mental issues.

His obsession with fighting crime and excessive paranoia consumed him, not to mention his unchecked PTSD and his ridiculous training regime. His obsession went to the point that Bruce Wayne became the disguise, Batman became his true identity

Now don't get me wrong. You can't deal with the worst possible excuses of humans without some mental trauma. But the point still remains.

Bruce wasn't a fully mentally healthy individual.

Alfred suddenly stepped on the brakes, without any warning.

"My God!"

I looked out and quickly ran out, Alfred hot on my heels.

"Alfred call an ambulance!"

There was blood pooling.

A little got hit by a car and her friend kneeled over her shaking violently.

I ripped of my jacket and held it behind her head to try and stop the bleeding. Shit! Shit!

Stay Calm! Deep Breaths!

The red-head was shaking, "I can hear her!"

What?!

"I can feel her! She's dying!"

"Hey stay calm!"

Hysteria was not a good thing in this situation.

"She's scared!"

"Hey hey stay calm. Listen to me; she's going to be alright. Be calm."

That did little to help her. So I did what mom always did and gently hugged her.

The paramedics rolled in and gently lifted red-head's friend onto a stretcher.

"See, she's going to be alright. Think of the blue sky and calm green meadows."

What? This always helped me calm down.

I gently rubbed her hair. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. The shaking lessened.

"Take a deep breath."

She slowly stopped shaking.

I smiled, "Good, now what's your name?"

"Jean," she replied weakly.

Shit.

* * *

We barged in Metro-General.

"Code Blue! Code Blue! We need a doctor now!"

Annie was getting wheeled by two nurses in blue.

"What is it?" A female doctor in blue asked joining us.

"Hit by car. Severe head trauma, great loss of blood. Patient convulsing."

"Get her in now!"

A familiar looking man with a goatee ran towards us, "Christine! What happened?"

"Stephen! Quick get in!"

Holy shit! That's Doctor Strange!

With not a moment to lose they both went into the operating room.

I sighed and turned to Jean.

The future Phoenix Host.

She was not doing good. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she still seemed close to breaking down.

"You okay?"

She nodded, reluctantly.

Not okay.

Alfred came in, "I have informed the parents of Ms Grey and Ms Richards. They will be here momentarily."

I nodded.

Now what to do with her.

"Why aren't you scared?"

That caught me off guard.

"wha-?" was my well thought response.

"I can read your mind. I know you believe me, then why aren't you scared?"

How did she-

"I can read your mind."

Oh right, that. Damn. How do I say this? Because you're one of my favorite comic book characters? Wait! Oh no!

I looked panicked but Jean just gave me a confused look, "Your mind just went fuzzy?"

What?

"Now I can hear properly again."

I internally sighed. Whatever being decided to pop me in here was kind enough to stop people getting to know about my Comic Knowledge.

"I hear static again."

Damn this girl is spooky. If she knows abo-

"You hacked a government agency!" She gasped.

Damn!

She giggled, "You're weird."

That hurt. A mutant called me weird.

She laughed, "You're funny! Do yo-" she stopped.

"Do you what?" I asked.

She gulped and took a breath, "Do you want to be my friend?" She asked nervously. She was afraid of rejection, I could clearly see that.

That saddened me, so I nodded.

All her nervousness melted away and she ran at full speed and knocked the wind out of me. For being barely four feet one, she was strong.

"Thank you! Thank you Thank you!"

I laughed and hugged her back.

That was how I made my first friend- well besides Tony Stark.

* * *

_Chapter 3 is a go. And HOLY CRAP! Over 10 follows and favs! AND 6 Reviews! Thanks guys!_

**ALSO**

_**JustAnotherAnon: A being Above the One Above All, Beyond the Beyonder and with Higher Presence than The Presence, but yes.**_

_**Guest Omega: It will start soon**_

_**Gigaman5000: Again Thanks**_

_**LorDofHicks: *SOBS***_


End file.
